


the waves

by CloudDreamer



Category: Dr Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Challenger Deep, Drowning, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: i dunno maki said a thing about how dr carmilla would like mariana's trench so i wrote a thing
Kudos: 8





	the waves

This planet is mostly water. 

There are depths the likes of which its surface dwellers will likely never know. They might be able to operate vehicles down here, but they could never swim freely. The pressure is too intense. Their bodies crumpled beneath the waves, and they cannot open their eyes. Even if they could, light doesn’t penetrate this far beneath the surface.

Her body is in constant pain. Her lungs are full to the brim, and by the time the black and red spots at the edge of her version start to clear, new ones have begun to form. She didn’t bother with a lens to protect her one functioning eye, didn’t want to deal with the glass in her face when it eventually shattered. The salt stings the constant wounds. 

She heals fast enough to see, her vision blurry but acceptable, and when she sees the behemoth examining her, she lets it close its mouth around her leg, teeth sinking into flesh. Blood pools in the depths, and she pushes away with her remaining foot, leaving it to consume the limb she gave it. Watching it. It’s bigger than her by several magnitudes, and it loops its tentacles back and forth around its core. It’s colorful, which Carmilla couldn’t have predicted. Why, down here, when there’s no light? What purpose could such subtle beauty serve?

She doesn’t float. She is dashed against the ground, eleven thousand and thirty four meters beneath the surface. The water should freeze her skin, should turn her lips a darker blue and send shivers down her spine, but even here, mountains away from the stars, she burns. She will never escape the heat trapped beneath her surface, running through her hollow veins and manufactured in the lace of her bone. 

Carmilla has crossed the stars. She’s died a thousand times each moment in the heart of a boiling sun, trapped there until it burned out, and she’s been buried alive, sealed behind layers of iron. Every moment of her eternal life is some fresh pain, some lingering ache from a gunshot wound or a nuclear explosion. This should be nothing new to her, and yet, she’s fascinated. She digs her fingers through the soil and feels the dust wash over her. There is so much to explore.


End file.
